


Help Me

by AlphaQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaQueen/pseuds/AlphaQueen
Summary: Prompt....Castiel has been married and abused for 7 years, his idea of love is his husband taking his fist to his face. Can his new Dean show him what real love is and get him out of his abusive marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
>  So I've had this story sitting around for about two years, and wanted to throw out a prompt to see how you guys like it and if I should continue. Let me know what you think....
> 
> And to be honest I didn't proof read this or anything, so they are many errors but those will be fix in the rewrite
> 
> I'm only posting kind of like a little teaser...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Castiel!"

Cas jumped as his name was yelled, he rushed from the kitchen, to his bedroom where his husband was waiting. " Yes babe".

" Were is my black tie?" He asked looking around the room. " It was suppose to be with the suit".

Cas walked into the closet and grabbed his husbands tie handing to him. " Here you go babe.....I'm going to go downstairs to finish breakfast".

Before Castiel could walk away he felt his husband arms around his waist and a head on his shoulders. " Why the rush?"

" No Rush, I'm just trying to hurry and get breakfast done before Katie wakes up" Cas said.

Wade smiled and turned Cas around in his arms. " Did you take a pregnancy test this morning?"

"Yes, it came out negative" Cas said looking away from Wade who let go of Castiel and backed away putting the finishing touches on his suit. " Wade we can keep trying I mean it will happen for us when god......."

" FUCK GOD!" Wade yelled turning to look at Cas. " I want a son!"

"Babe....." Cas wasn’t surprise when Wade slapped him, he usually got some kind of beating before Wade went to work. Cas tried not to let Wade see him crying, he knew how much more mad Wade got when he cried after the beatings. He always told him to take them like a man, he deserved them anyway.

" What good are you huh?" Wade said looking at Cas. " Why did I ever bother marrying you....your pathetic".

This time Cas had to let the tears fall. The beatings didn’t hurt nearly as much as Wade's words, the cut deep. " Leave me".

Cas walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked into kitchen finished breakfast and walked into his daughters room. Katie was wide awake looking him in his face with tears in his eye's. Cas flew over to Katie and pull her in his arms.

" What's the matter baby?" he asked wiping away her tears.

" I heard daddy yelling at you again" she said hugging her daddy. Katie was scared to death of Wade, she saw her father almost kill her daddy and because of that she usually kept her distance when he was mad to afraid that she would be next.

" Oh mommy just forgot to lay out daddies tie so he was trying to find it" Castiel assured Katie. " Its time to get up baby.....school is in a hour".

Castiel helped Katie get dressed and and went downstairs to get her some breakfast. Wade walked downstairs and kissed Katie on the forehead before sitting down at the table. Castiel walked over with a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. "Why you all dressed".

" Remember I start my new job today" Cas told Wade.

" Finally you can pull some weight around here, what is your new job?" Wade asked Castiel taking a sip of his coffee.

" I'm Dean Winchesters personal assistant" Cas new this was going to get a rise out of Wade. He noticed Wade shifted in his seat.

" My boss Dean".

" Yes baby" Cas hoped Wade wouldn’t get mad in front of Katie.

" That’s great babe....maybe you can talk him into giving me a promotion" Wade said smiling at Cas. " I damn well deserve it".

" I'll see what I can do baby" Cas knew it would be a while before he ever asked for anything like that. He did want to get fired on his first day.

" You and daddy are going to be working together daddy?" Katie asked eating her cereal.

" Yea baby" he said smiling at her.

" Go finish getting ready for school" Cas said to Katie, who runs upstairs the minute he says it.

Wade watches Katie walk upstairs and gets up walking over to Cas wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.

" Why don’t we try for my son before we head off to work" Wade starts undoing Cas pants.

" Wade we cant Katie's bus will be here in a half hour and........" Wade pulled down Castiels pants and turned him around roughly.

" It wasn’t a fucking question" he said kissing him. Cas tried his best to not let Wade see the tears in his eye's and Wade pushed him on the counter. Cas closed his legs and tried to push Wade back. He didn’t want Katie to see this.

“ Wade, what if Katie…walks in” he asked as Wade forced his legs apart.

Wade chuckled. “ Afraid she’ll see how much of a slut her daddy is?”

Cas finally let his tears fall, which cause Wade to become furious. Wade pulled Cas off the counter and turned him around, without warning he forced his cock inside Castiel causing him to give out a loud gasp. Wade covered Castiels mouth. “ If my daughter hears or see’s you, I will break your fucking ribs”.

Cas closed his mouth immediately and took the pain as always. Sex for Castiel has always been this way. He cant remember not ever feeling pain during sex. Wade and Cas have been together for 7 years now. Cas meant Wade when he was 15 at a bar, that he and his friends snuck into for his 15th birthday. Wade was 21 at the time and was attracted to Castiel the minute he walked into the door. It took all of 5 minutes for Wade to work his charm, that combined with liquor. Wade and his friends managed to talk Cas and his friends into coming back to Wade's apartment to hang out. Before Cas new it he was in Wades bed being pounded into the sheets, trying to hold back the scream that wanted to come out. He didn't understand what his friends were talking about when they said sex was amazing, because this was painful. Ever since that night that have been together. Castiel found out he was pregnant 3 months later and soon as Castiel was 18, Wade married him and moved to New York . Now here he was.....

Castiel came back to reality when Wade pulled out, pulling up his pants and give Castiel a smack on the ass. " Still good for something".

" Make sure to be ready in 10 minutes, if I'm late I swear you'll pay all week" Wade said.

Castiel got himself together, got Katie on this bus.

************************************************

Castiel walked into the building with Wade right behind him. Soon as he got to the reception desk, he kisses Castiel on the cheek. " Have a good day at work baby".

Cas smiled and watched as his husband walk off before approaching the receptionist desk. " Hi I'm Castiel Novak, I'm starting today".

" Right, as Dean Winchesters new assistant" the lady said handing him some paperwork. "Take the elevator to the 6th floor, Gabriel Wisson will meet you there to help get you started".

Castiel nodded and followed instructions and soon as the elevator doors opened he saw a man standing there looking through some papers. He looked up to Castiel and smiled. "Castiel Novak?"

Castiel nodded. " Welcome, your early....that’s good Dean hates  lateness".

As they walked Gabriel broke down everything that Castiel would be doing, from this such as bringing coffee to attending Dean on business trips. “I didn't know I would be traveling with Dean" he said concerned.

“You’re the assistant...you go where he goes" the finally reached the a desk with Castiels name on it.

“It’s just a have a daughter and I can't leave her without some kind of notice" he said.

" You’re in charge of his schedule so you always know what he is doing before he does, I'll be with you all week, you should be able to get the hang of it by next week".

“Where you Dean's previous assistant?" Castiel asked hoping to get some idea of how he was.

Gabriel chuckled. " No, I'm the Chief of Staff, as well as his brother Sam's husband".

Before Castiel could say anything else the elevator door opened and a man walked out reading a newspaper. Gabriel turned back and winked at Castiel. " Showtime".

Dean look up and Gabriel and instantly began. " Gabriel, why the hell was my 8:00 meeting with the Wayne Marketing cancelled?"

“Because you asked me to rescheduled it to Wednesday because you needed to travel to your Brooklyn facility today".

Dean turned and walked into his office not even acknowledging Castiel. They both followed. Castiel couldn’t believe how amazing Dean's office was. Between the view and the decor it was breathtaking. “Who is that?" he asked.

“This is Castiel you knew assistant".

“Why can’t you fucking do it?" Dean asked annoyed.

“Because I have my own got damn shit to do Dean, I'm already behind as it is".

Dean looked to Gabriel and then at Castiel. “Fine, I got it".

“Dean, he....”

“I’ll train him" he said sitting down at his desk.

“Are you sure, you’re not exactly the most patient person" Gabriel said.

“Yes, I can handle it...now go" He said motioning for Gabriel to leave the room. Gabriel nodded and backed away giving Castiel a pat on the back before leaving. Dean looked Castiel up and down before standing up " So, Castiel huh. You married?"

“Ye...yes sir I am" Castiel asked with a confused expression.

“It’s Dean, not sir...and I just like to get to know my assistant since I'm going to be working with you nonstop". He said smiling. Castiel was so confused, he heard Wade and many others talk about Dean all the time saying he was a bitter, miserable, jackass.

“Okay, you married?"

“No and you don’t get to ask questions about me?" Dean said walking back to his desk and taking a sit motioning for Castiel to have a seat as well.

“Kids?" Dean asked.

“A daughter".

“Oh yea, how old?" Dean asked leaning on his desk.

“Uh, she's 6".

“6 huh? How old are you? You don’t look any more that 20" Dean said looking Castiel up and down again.

“I’m 22! What's with the 21 questions" Castiel asked automatically regretting saying that.

Dean chuckled. “Sorry, being nice".

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry but it’s just that we spent that last 20 minutes talking about me".

“I find you interesting that's all" Dean moved from around his desk and motioned for Castiel to follow him. He sat down at Castiel's Desk and began to show him everything that he needed to do. From getting his morning coffee to traveling with him. It was a lot for Castiel to take in but he needed this job. It was a chance to get him out of the house, and meet new people. God knows he needed too.


	2. Another Small Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...  
> So I thought I'd post a little more to this story before I rewrite it. I honestly don't know when I'll get started I am currently writing a flash fanfiction and it is somewhat time consuming, so I'd figure I's just give you guys some of what I've already written to this story. I have not edited or reread this story so their are a ton of errors so bare with me I promise, the rewrite will be better. 
> 
> Just in case you didn't see before THERE ARE A TON OF ERRORS.... just a warning lol
> 
> Enjoy....

Soon as Castiel got into the house, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower, and go to bed. But he knew dinner needed to be made and Katie needed help with her homework. He would ask Wade to help but that would cause an argument, another beating or a night of rough sex and Castiel was just not up for that today.

Three weeks passed and Castiel had become comfortable enough to do the job on his own. But between working and still have to do house chores, not to mention taking on beatings and trying to conceive a child Castiel was exhausted. He was checking his computer getting Dean's schedule ready when the elevator door opened and Dean walked through. He quickly gathered his pen and paper and followed Dean into his office.

"Good morning, you need to get ready as soon as possible your morning meeting starts in less than 30 minutes and your dad told me to open your schedule up from 12-2 he wants to do lunch" Castiel said looking to Dean to confirm.

“Whatever" Dean says leaning on the desk and covering his face with his hands. “Make an appointment with my divorce attorney for some time today".

“Sure, but your booked until 4 today" Castiel says looking through his books to see if there is an open schedule.

“Clear my father than" Dean said.

Castiel looked at Dean and didn’t say anything for a moment. “O...ok".

Dean leaned on his chair and looked out the window, sighing and not saying anything else.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Castiel tried. Dean ignored him and continued to look out the window, CAS took that as a no and began walking to his desk.

“Wait" Dean said turning around to look at Cas. “Have a seat".

Cas paused before taking a seat and starring at Dean. “I was married".

“Really....was. What happened?" Castiel asked. He was super nervous asking Dean anything about this, or anything at all for that matter. But he was super interested because he knew nothing about Dean other than what he read in papers and magazines.

Dean sighed. “I meant my ex-wife Jo 5 years ago. I fell in love the moment I saw her, didn’t take long for me to fall in love and marry her. Little did I know I was in love and she was in love with my money? Our divorce was finalized a year ago and because she was caught cheating I didn’t have to pay her a dime….but now she is suing me for $65 million dollars”.

“What is she suing you for?”

“Apparently during our marriage I was verbally and physically abusive to her on several occasions…and she feels entitled to a divorce settlement for her years of pain and suffering” Dean says leaning on his desk and face in his hands.

CAS was speechless. “Did you….”

“NO!” Dean said cutting him off right away. “I never touched her”.

“Well, I don’t see her having much of a case considering she waited a whole year to say this now” Cas tried.

“I know but it still frustrates me. I just want to be done with this divorce and move on, but she won’t let me”.

“Just because you are in the middle of a divorce doesn’t mean you can’t move on. Don’t let her know she’s getting to you, go out and find a nice girl or guy start dating and move on” Cas says smiling at Dean.

“Its not that easy. I’m afraid of going through the same thing again, men and women are only interested in me because I’m a billionaire. All they see is money. When I love I love hard. I just want to find my soul mate”.

“It takes going through a few heartaches to find your soul mate but they’re out there” Cas assures Dean looking down and his notepad. Dean said nothing and just starred at Castiel.

“Did you find your soul mate?” Dean asks Cas.

Cas looks at Dean and says nothing. He had no idea how to answer that question. If it was 7 years ago the answer would be yes. But after everything he has been through with Wade, he didn’t know if Wade was his soul mate…hell he didn’t even know if he was in love with him anymore. “Yes…” Cas lied.

Dean and Castiel starred at each other for a while before Castiel looked away. “Your meeting started 5 minutes ago”.

Dean smiled and stood up. “Well it’s a good thing, I’m the boss”.

Cas stood up as well as watched as Dean walked around his desk grabbing his briefcase on the way. Before walking out the door, he grabbed Cas and gave him a friendly hug. “Thanks” he said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Cas stood there for a minute rubbing the spot Dean had just kissed before walking out and back to his desk. Cas looked at his computer and went back to work, he had a lot of work to do today. Dean was pretty busy and Castiel needed to get Dean prepared for his divorce attorney, before he knew it a hour had passed. Dean meeting was almost over and he needed to call the car to be ready when Dean left. Soon as Castiel called Deans car, a little boy ran up to his desk almost knocking off a stack of papers sitting on the end. The little boy looked to be no more than 3 years old, a man soon followed picking him up.

“ Sorry, he gets excited whenever we come visit, you must be Castiel” Sams says extending his free hand to Castiel. Castiel smiles and excepts the gesture. “ I’m Dean’s brother Sam”.

“ Oh ok, your Gabriel’s husband?” Castiel asked.

“ Yes” Sam blushed. “ and this is Max”.

Castiel smiled at Max and extended his hand. “ Hi Max I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas”.

“ Hi Cas” Max smiled shyly hiding his face in his daddy’s shoulder.

Sam smiles at him. “ Dean in?”

Cas shook his head. “ No, he should be here any minute, his meeting was over 5 minutes ago”.

Sam nodded and took a seat across from Cas’s desk. “ So I see you made it three weeks. That’s a new record”.

“ That’s what they tell me” Castiel said smiling from his seat looking at his computer. “ But I don’t understand why anybody wouldn’t want to work for Dean. He is a really nice man”.

Sam froze and looked at Castiel. “ My brother Dean”.

“ Yea, he seems like a gentlemen” Cas said looking at from his computer and giving all his attention to Sam. “ When I first started he tried to get to know me, he was patient teaching me, and he even opened up to me about his divorce”.

Sam was speechless. That didn’t sound like his brother at all, Dean was usually a complete asshole to his assistants. They never made it longer than two weeks, mainly from the impossible arons, the smart remarks, or late nights.

“ Wow, must be something he likes about you” Sam said chuckling. “ My brother is a gentlemen but when it comes to work he is a tuff shell to crack”.

Before Cas could respond Dean and Gabriel walked from around corner going through papers.

“Daddy! Daddy!” the little boy in Sam’s arms yelled as he jumped from Sam’s lap and ran to his father. Gabriel scooped him up and gave him a huge hug.

“Hey, how’s my little man doing huh” Gabriel says.

“Hey Buddy” Dean says ruffling up Max’s hair.

“Hi, wuncle Dean” He says grabbing for Dean to take him. Dean takes him from Gabriel and walks into his office. Gabriel walks over to Sam and gives a small kiss on the lips. “ Hey baby, how did the doctors go today, is the baby ok?”.

Sam smiled and pulled a ultrasound picture out from his pocket. “ Yea, the doctor said he or she is healthy”.

“Good…good, that’s the last one I miss. Next time Dean is one his own” Gabriel said giving Sam’s stomach a small rub, and leaning in for another kiss. Cas watched as Sam and Gabriel walked into Dean's office. Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling small feeling of jealously at how Gabriel treated his husband. He sighed and went back to work.

Saying his goodbyes to Sam and Max he walked into Dean's office, placing his coffee on the desk. “So your lawyer says she is not available until 3, so I did your evening paper work already so you can be there".

Dean looked up from his computer. “I could have done the paperwork at 12".

“Yea, that’s the other thing. I couldn’t cancel your lunch with your parents".

“Parents? You said father earlier" Dean says.

“It was father early, its parents now".

Dean sits back in his car and sighs deeply. “What time is it?"

“10:45" Cas looking at his watch.

“Ok, tell them I'll be there".


	3. Authors Note

Hi guys so just giving a heads up that I am deleting this story to start a edited rewrite, it wont be completely different than what you guys have seen but some things may change. I will keep it up one more week and then I will be pulling it down. I should be able to get you guys a completed version in a month or so......

 

Thanks for everyone who enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are great motivated to get this story going....
> 
> If you guys like this, the story will be rewritten..


End file.
